


Chance Encounters

by nnDeeDee



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Chaebol Bang Chan, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, McDonald's, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Rapper Han Jisung | Han, Rich Bang Chan, Sugar Daddy, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Walk Into A Bar, flirting at mcdonald's, hyunchan, what the hell are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnDeeDee/pseuds/nnDeeDee
Summary: 'What the-’ Hyunjin mutters, clicking on the sudden notification blowing up his phone.Card declined.Missing amount: $65.30Store: McDonald'sCurrent Balance: -$10.03Not you?Click for further information.’65 dollars at... McDonald's? Jeez... Who the hell spends that much money at McDonald's of all places?’ Jisung says, peering over Hyunjin's shoulder.'Ughh I should've canceled the card when I figured it was missing...' Hyunjin groans, throwing a hand over his face.Money transfer.Amount: $10,000Note: Smh... anyway, you can contact me at (***) ***-****. I'll find a time to return your card to you. If you want.Current balance: $9,989.97Not you?Click for further information.//aka. hyunjin is in for a surprise for sure, aka the hyunchan sugardaddy au noone really needed but here it is//
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is not one my own prompts, it's from fluffysung's [skz prompt collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763243/chapters/59874403)~ they are quite cool ideas go check them out
> 
> hope you will like this, it's a little different than my other hyunchan stuff, and is definitely not going to run as long as [GTYHL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257084/chapters/48012106)~  
>  **love you always!**

Chan is struggling to sleep, not that it’s any news, not when the humongous penthouse is swallowing him up whole like the stomach of a hungry beast, not when it’s just too damn quiet and he’s left alone with his thoughts. So mostly, he just wanders the streets of Gangnam like a bored ghost, hiding in soft, unbranded sweaters and joggers instead of whatever the ever-changing taste of the filthy rich obligates him to wear. 

These little night escapades when he managed to slip by the overwhelmingly attentive staff, sneaking out instead, right under the nose of his always critical parents quickly became his safe haven, a relatively normal point of his life, something to keep him sane enough. And well once in a while if someone seemed to recognize him as the sole heir of one of the largest chaebol families in Korea, his cheap clothes were enough to convince them that it's not possible, they did not just see _the Christopher Bang_ pass by wearing counterfeit Adidas joggers. 

Tonight is no different. 

It's been a long day, he almost fell asleep right there in the office, next to his father talking endlessly, giving every excruciatingly tiny detail he will once be required to know to take over the family business. 

The clock is past 11 when the greying man is finally satisfied, waving him off for the night, a gesture that fits a relentless boss more than any parental figure.

'I will see you tomorrow!' he bows elegantly, deep enough to satisfy this cold creature he has the misfortune of calling father. Whatever.

The limousine driver just greets him with a nod. 

'Where to, Christopher-ssi?'

’Just let's go home, thank you.' 

He can't sneak away, not yet, not when one of his father's minions is already driving behind them, making sure he actually enters the building. _We are protecting you, son,_ that's what his mother said with a smile too wide when he first complained about his well-paid stalkers, leaving no room for discussion whatsoever. So he learnt to play around the rules – it’s not that he particularly wanted to become a liar, he just never got a choice to begin with. 

It's easy, almost too easy to get away, all it requires is just slipping the limo driver a bunch of banknotes once the car enters the garage. A quick handshake over the usual agreement as he pulls off the Gucci-whatever he was wearing for the day, changing to a simple black hoodie and a mask - no wonder Superman never got caught, it's surprisingly uncomplicated to blend in once you look the part. 

He jogs out of the building comfortably using the back exit, walking the streets like the "commoners", taking in everything the real world under their penthouses had to offer. As he spots the universally familiar yellow arches of a McDonald's few streets down, his stomach growls needily - he never really got around to having a proper meal while being lectured on managing international accounts and taxation laws. 

The street is busy, and in the colorful mass of people Chan finally finds himself breathing freer, his gaze wandering from face-to-face, taking great enjoyment in just getting to observe the restless nightlife. Something shiny catches his eye, a little silver card balancing on the edge of the sewers, some poor sob must have lost in a hurry. He doesn't really think much of it, it's really mostly his distaste for littering that makes him pick it up, slipping it into the deep pocket of the hoodie. Plus these things carry sensitive information, even if the card is long blocked, it's still better to properly dispose of, he adds mentally.

The McDonald's is almost empty, it's a little late for fast food anyway, not to mention most of the people living in this area of high society would be mortified to risk breaking their diets. He orders absent-mindedly, like a kid, just saying yes to everything his gaze falls on. 

'Hi, how will you be paying tonight?' the girl at the counter shoots him a curious look. 

He digs around in the pocket, grabbing onto the stranger's card at first.

 _Eh, why not?_ It’s probably already cancelled.

As expected, the machine beeps with an error. 

'I... sorry your card has been declined, sir.'

'What for?' a sudden wave of interest prompts Chan to ask. 

'Insufficient funds...'

'Ah, right, right my bad, I forgot to move money from my other account.' he lies smoothly, digging around for a few bills. 'Hope this will do.'

'Uh, sir, this is too much...' the girls eyes widen in surprise, but Chan is already gone. 

He leans against the building, taking in the heavenly smell before starting to munch on the Big Mac, contemplating what just happened. Sixty-something dollars, and the card got declined? Whoever lost it didn't even bother cancelling it... 

An idea forms in his head. 

* * *

_'Sung, Sung, Sungie, Suuung!'_ Hyunjin leaves it to the wind to close the door behind him, arriving home at his usual pace. 

'Jisung!' he calls out again, of course the idiot can't hear him, not when he's producing with his headset on once again, unaware of the world to the extent that Hyunjin could literally be on fire and he would not notice until the flames are at his door. 

_'Jisungieeee!'_ a mere door can't hold Hyunjin up, not when he has had a shit day at work, a customer throwing up strawberry vodka on him, not when he needs dinner and maybe some cuddles to wind down. 

Barging in he finds the younger sleeping in his chair, cheeks cutely puffy, and the music is still blasting from the headphones as he removes it. 

'Sungie, Sungie, wakey-wakey!' he sings, leaving a wet smooch on the man's forehead, enough to make Jisung yelp with disgust. 

_'....Mmmdjfjfjfjd Hyundjdjdj fkvck off!'_ Hyunjin doesn’t need to hear the words to make out the profanities. 

’It's your turn to cook, baby.' he coos, dropping a few beers on the man's bed. 'Look, I even stole us drinks.'

'You are the world's worst employee, Jinnie...' Jisung finally raises his head before theatrically sniffing the air. _'And why do you smell like strawberry vomit?’_

'A bridal party threw up on me.' he rolls his eyes, yeah, being a bartender definitely has it's downsides. 

'Eww.' 

'Yep.'

'Come on pretty boy, I will make you food!' 

Jisung shoos Hyunjin into the room, and he finally frees himself of the pants of the strawberry nightmare, his last clean pair of the week, quickly undoing his ponytail and letting his recently black hair fall down onto his shoulder. 

He digs around in the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor, picking out a pair of pyjama pants, before the smell of food lures him into the kitchen. 

'What's for dinner?’

 _’It's uh rice...'_ Jisung sleepily blinks towards the oven before opening the fridge wide. _'And uh. Ketchup?'_

'Are we really rice and ketchup levels of broke?’

'I don’t get paid till the 5th...'

'Same.'

'So, yeah, we gonna have some rice and ketchup and damn well enjoy it...!' the wink and the slight sarcasm in his tone makes Hyunjin laugh. 

The rice and ketchup is edible, for the better word for it, and the roommates chew in harmony.

'What the-’ Hyunjin mutters, clicking on the sudden notification blowing up his phone. 

_Card declined._

_Missing amount: $65.30_

_Store: McDonald's_

_Current Balance: -$10.03_

_Not you? Click for further information._

’65 dollars at... McDonald's? Jeez... Who the hell spends that much money at McDonald's of all places?’ Jisung says, peering over Hyunjin's shoulder.

'Ughh I should've canceled the card when I figured it was missing...' Hyunjin groans, throwing a hand over his face. 

_Money transfer._

_Amount: $10,000_

_Note: Smh... anyway, you can contact me at (***) ***-****. I'll find a time to return your card to you. If you want._

_Current balance: $9,989.97_

_Not you? Click for further information._

’Holy shit-’ Jisung is staring at him with such a shocked expression that if he wasn't completely dumbfounded himself, Hyunjin would tease him endlessly. 

**_I lost my card and first someone tried to pay for a pile of junk food, and then sent me 10 THOUSAND DOLLARS?_ **

It doesn’t sound any less ridicolous in his head. 

'This... this has to be a scam.'

'...'

There's no way this isn't a scam. And with Hyunjin's luck whoever sent the money will harvest his kidney or some shit if he tries to get the card back.

'Where did you even lose it?’

'Somewhere on my way to work...' he replays the events of the day in his head. 'I was late so I had to run and I bumped into an ahjumma, it must have fallen out then!'

'Why didn't you cancel it...?' Jisung stares at him with curious eyes. 

'It was such a busy shift... besides like what was I gonna lose? There was barely any money in it.'

'You could cancel it now, y'know? Just call the bank, they will send a new one, and you can even keep the mystery man's money, Hyunie...' 

What the younger is saying is reasonable, he really could. But something, a little voice in his head, call it intuition if you will, is protesting against the idea.

'Or... you could call the guy?' Jisung continues carefully, as if he's reading his mind. 

_I could._

_Should I?_

'But Sungieee... what if?’

’Hyunjin, if he's a murderer and a scammer, he still won't know where you live.'

That's reasonable. 

He peeks at the clock, it's 0:37 AM, the mystery man is probably asleep. 

He sighs, contemplating for a second before setting his number on hidden. If the guy doesn't answer, it's not meant to be anyway... or whatever. 

Hyunjin quickly dials, pointedly turning his back to his friend, the last thing he needs right now is see Jisung make faces. 

One ring. 

Two rings. The line connects. 

_'...Hello?'_

'Uh... hello, uh... who are you?' Hyunjin mumbles, ears already burning. 

'You called me, don't I get to ask that first?’ the voice teases. 

'I... uh, you.' 

'Yeah?' the guy seems entertained by his sudden inability to speak. 

'You found my card, right?' Hyunjin finally manages to get an entire sentence out. 

'Ohhh, hi...!’ 

'Can I, uhh, have it back?'

'Yes.' the voice chuckles.

'And the money... I uh.’ he's not sure how to continue. 

_'Keep it! My treat...'_

Whoever this guy is, they are either insane, a scammer, or both. **_Who goes around gifting 10K to strangers?_**

'But... the money, I...'

'Do you want your card back?' his babbling gets cut in half. 

'Yeah, but...'

'Where should we meet?’

Hyunjin pouts at the phone. If nothing else, he could just not show up, it's not like the card thief knows what he looks like... he could just take a sneaky peek and then walk off.

'So?' 

Ah, fuck me. Whatever. He thinks, reciting the name of one his favorite, only slightly trashy bars. It's homeground, it’s definitely better than wherever mysterious rich strangers hang out. 

'Mkay, I will see you tomorrow at 10...' 

As the line disconnects, Hyunjin is staring at the phone helplessly. 

'Hey, Hyunie!' Jisung claps next to his face to break the trance. 

'Are you really gonna meet the guy?' 

_'I... uh. Think so.'_

* * *

It's 21.47 when the cab stops, and Chan leans forward, quickly paying. 

He stretches as the car speeds away, this side of the city is definitely rougher than his own, his chaebol friends always avoided it like plague, just labeling it as a den of sin. It's s little dangerous coming here on his own, but something tells him it's worth it. 

He's dressed for the occasion, sizing down from his usual suits and elegance, just opting for a black cut off shirt, a leather jacket, and a simple jeans over his boots - it's all high fashion, yet casual enough to let him blend in. Not to mention it makes him hot, the kind of hot that turns heads, as he finds his way into the bar a group of giggling girls openly stare at him.

The card guy, whoever they may be, proved entertaining enough, calling from a hidden number, not allowing Chan to dictate the terms of their meeting, hell, not even dropping a single hint about themselves. Not to mention they will likely prove difficult to find in the shady corners of bar, but then again, Chan was never one to shy away from a challenge. 

'Whiskey, please. Neat.' the bartender just nods, slamming down a slightly dirty glass before pouring it full of the amber liquid. 

_21.58._ He empties the glass in one go, licking the last drops off his lips. 

_Time to find you..._

*****

Hyunjin miscalculated, he realizes sorely, the glass wall of the bar is way too dark to just sneak a peak. He could of course just go home and hide in his comfortable, soft bed and enjoy his first free night in weeks, maybe get Jisung to cuddle with him… or… am I really doing this? 

The familiar bouncer just nods him hello, Hyunjin has accompanied Jisung and his SoundCloud rapper friends performing more than one occasion, drinking backstage and bopping along to the music as the younger got wilder and wilder on stage. 

This time it's different though, he's a little too aware of the fact he’s alone, catching a few stares already, cursing himself out for not choosing something like the café two houses down to meet the mystery guy. Nice, innocent, and properly lit, and well, instead I'm in the middle of the bar, meeting... well no idea who. 

He sighs, carefully making his way deeper inside, recognizing the bartender as vaguely familiar. 

'Did you uh.. see a weird guy tonight?’ Hyunjin is unable to phrase the question better. 

_'All I see is weird guys.'_ the man yawns in his face before continuing. 'Drink?'

'Yeah, give me a tequila...' he's not sure what to order, it's not like him to even drink without others, but he needs something to loosen up the nervous knot in his stomach. 

'Cheers.' the bartender fills the glass to it's brim. 'Give my regards to Sung-ah!'

'Yeah, yeah...' he nods, licking the salt off his hand before downing the shot. 

_'Hey... someone pretty like you shouldn't drink alone...'_ a grip locks on Hyunjin's wrist. 

*****

The bar is getting busy, a little too busy for Chan's taste, there's no need for the mask anymore as he manouvers through the crowd, looking for the guy. 

He decides to circle back, if nothing else he could get another drink for the night before attempting to sleep once again. Maybe the card guy changed his mind and just takes the money – something Chan wouldn’t mind either if he’s being honest, making sure someone doesn’t starve by the end of the month isn’t a bad prospect. 

The bartender doesn't look at him, his eyes are glued to something happening on the other side of the counter, and Chan's gaze follows, only to spot a guy leaning into a long haired stranger's space a little too closely, forcing the other into the wooden bar. It doesn’t take a genius to know that the man is not enjoying the sudden attention, as the air fills with uncomfortable tension. 

He moves carefully, contemplating the best course of action. He's not "home", the people around here could know the guy forcing himself on the other, so his first instinct of just throwing the man into the bar and breaking bottles is definitely not the one to act on. He sighs, hastening his steps, pushing the drunk to the side, kissing the dumbfounded stranger on the lips. 

It does the trick, his ears quickly pick up on a disgruntled groan from the assaulter before he lets go. 

_'What the f-?'_ the guy pushes him away. 'You can't just kiss me as you wish!'

'Uh, can you yell at me outside? It seems like we are gathering an audience.' Chan leans closer, mumbling, waving towards the drunk he shoved away, and some rough faces already approaching. 

The stranger's eyes shake, a hint of fear showing up for a second as he nods, and this time he doesn't object as Chan grabs onto his hand. 

It's cold outside, soberingly so, and under the neon lights he finally gets a good look at the guy he just dragged outside. 

_'What?!'_

'Do you want to continue yelling at me?' he can't help but grin a little. 

'A little.' the guy’s furrowed brows finally smooth out, his lips forming into an adorable pout. 'I had it under control, y'know...'

'Didn't look like it.'

'So, uh... I'm actually here meeting someone.'

'Are you now?' Chan allows himself a wink.

'Yeah, a... a guy is returning something I lost, sorry, I gotta go.' and he moves, quickly, so much so Chan has to reach after him, clearing his throat. 

'I don't want to sound super cliché, but...' he bows, mimicking a magician. 'is this your card?'

'OH!' the guy forgets his mouth open, big eyes staring at Chan in surprise. He's beautiful, but something about the messed up eyeliner and the low hanging shirt showing off the hint of his collarbones gives him an unruly edge. 

'...I'm Chan by the way.' he interrupts the silence, his nickname is enough, _chaebol-heir Christopher Bang doesn't belong in this alley_ with what happens to be one of the most breathtaking creatures Chan has ever seen. 

'Hyunjin.' the stranger finally answers. 

'Can I buy you a proper drink this time, _Hyunjin?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, im tired and drunk but the chapter is ready, please enjoy, love you always

Something in Hyunjin’s gaze is holding Chan captive, curious eyes mapping his face before he finally nods. ’Yeah, drinks sound good.’

He seems much more confident now, leading the way in the narrow streets, and the man can’t help but snort when he spots just exactly where Hyunjin is taking him.

’You like it here…right?’

’Well, you are not wrong.’ Chan can’t help but find it hilarious how out of all the places they could get a drink (literally everywhere, considering the black company card tucked in his pocket) the guy would bring him to a McDonald’s. It’s positively endearing, especially once Hyunjin settles in one of the boxes, blinking at him with expectant eyes.

’Buy me a coffee?’

’Anything.’ he mumbles.

*****

As the man walks to the counter, Hyunjin closes his eyes, forcing his thundering heartbeat to steady down.

It’s barely midnight, and this gorgeous stranger called Chan has already fished him out of a bar fight, stealing a kiss in the process, returning his card without a mention of the money, and has so far not expressed any desire to harvest any of his organs. _What a man…_

The tray lands on the table with a little noise, and Hyunjin is faced with a gigantic pile of food. ’Uh, are you gonna eat all that?’

’Not just me.’ Chan winks at him, pushing the tray closer. ’Correct me if I’m wrong, but I have a feeling you can’t quite afford a proper meal…’

Hyunjin can feel his cheeks flush.

 _’It’s okay.’_ the man reaches out, cold fingers trace his index for a second. ’Just eat!’ Chan adds, already unwrapping what looks like a cheeseburger.

He reaches for an icecream, gooey warm chocolate mixed with the the cold sweetness, tasting like absolute heaven after days’ of Jisung’s questionable cooking.

The man on the other side of the table is quiet, eating the burgers with massive bites, but the silence is comfortable, the kind long lost friends share upon reunion. Except Hyunjin still doesn’t really have an idea who exactly this Chan is.

’So, uhmmm… did you rob a bank?’

’What makes you ask that?’

’The money. Who puts 10K on a stranger’s card? Where did you even find it? Who are you?’ the questions come out a little too harsh, almost accusatory, but this evening has been a little too eventful already for his nerves.

’Hey, hey, hey… I found your card on the street… as for the money, why does it even matter?’ Chan’s voice is velvety, almost melodic, unphased by the sudden flurry of words. ’If it helps you out, then it’s in the right place.’ his Korean is almost perfect, it’s only at certain words Hyunjin’s ears pick up on a foreign accent.

’What d-?’

’Isn’t it my turn to ask?’ he interrupts Hyunjin gently. ’I will answer, but only if I get to ask you things too… Also, please eat more!’

The younger just nods, doing his goddamn best to ignore the thoughts creeping on him about how hot this Chan guy really is, blonde hair falling in his chocolate eyes, wearing black from head-to-toe, as if he was truly the anime villain of his dreams.

’Why didn’t you cancel your card when you lost it?’

’I… Work got busy and just never got around to it.’

The man just nods.

’Okay, your turn, ask.’

’Your accent… where is it from?’ Hyunjin mutters, not sure if he stepped over the line.

’You’ve got a good ear for it, I will give you that.' Chan slightly rolls his eyes. 'It’s Aussie. My mum was born in Australia.’

 _’Did you ever see a kangaroo?’_ the question is silly, but it’s rewarded with a beaming smile.

 _’Seriously?_... and yes, yes I did.’

’I…’

’Uh-uh, my turn. Wait your turn, _Hyunjin!’_ something about the sudden assertiveness, and the way Chan lightly scolds him is ridicolously attractive, it leaves his mind wandering to…certain areas, but if anything, those kind of thoughts especially don’t belong into a McDonald’s at freaking 1 AM.

’What do you work?’ 

’I’m a bartender. A shit one, my roommate always says.’ he sighs.

Chan glances at him, attentively, as if he’s trying to remember every little piece of information shared.

'...'

’…Why did you kiss me?’ Hyunjin blushes at the memory of the lips pushing against his own roughly with a hand gripping onto his nape, pulling him cin almost possessively.

’My first instinct was to beat up the guy… I can’t stomach people trying to force themselves on others.’ the older man admits. ’But I didn’t know how many of his mates were nearby. So I thought of the next best solution – he wasn’t going to bother you if he thought you were… _mine.’_

’Yours?’ Hyunjin mouths the word breathlessly.

 _’Mine.’_ something sparks up in Chan’s eyes before leaning back onto the seat, allowing the table to properly separate them once again.

'So, uhmmm... anyway.' Hyunjin's thoughts are racing, as he desperately tries to find a less dangerous topic. 'How old are you?'

'24.'

He seems older.

'What would you do, Hyunjinie, if you weren't a bartender? Or is this your endgame?' 

_'Do you not believe overpriced spirits are my life calling?’_ Hyunjin stares back at him without blinking. 

_'Are they?’_

'No... I do a lot of things, I draw, I dance, I even tried rapping... I just don't really know what I want to be when I grow up, y'know? 

'Mhm.' 

'What about you?'

'I will join the family business when it's time...' Chan's voice fades, and Hyunjin can feel there's a secret hidden here. 

'Anyway... tell me something. Why did you choose the bar to meet me?'

'I wasn't sure if you were going to kidnap me or murder me or harvest my organs, so it felt safer to go someplace I know.'

'I still could, you know...' Chan grins mischeviously. _'A pretty thing like you..._ I would be the luckiest man on the planet.'

Hyunjin yawns. 'Is this really the best you can do?'

He doesn't even really have to fake the boredom, being told he's pretty for the millionth time, reduced to nothing but his face is just irritating. 

_'Oh...?'_ Chan's eyes darken as he leans closer. 'Pretty is not good enough for you, huh?'

'You know you are more, don't you?' the voice teases. _'Sinfully desirable, that's what you are...'_ warmth tickles Hyunjin's cheek as the last words are whispered. 

With almost comedic timing, this is when an employee finally chooses to approach them, clearing her throat loudly.

'We are.. closing in 5 minutes, excuse me!' the girl sounds apologetic, and Hyunjin could swear he catches a glimpse of annoyance before Chan's features soften up again. 'Yeah, of course, no problem, thank you for letting us know!'

The street is almost empty as they step outside, and the younger finds himself shivering. 

'Are you cold?' 

No.'

'Liar.' Chan leans against the building. 'So what now, pretty boy?'

'I... I think I'm going to go home.' it's tempting to go with him, god knows Hyunjin craves it badly, he wants the the rough hands all over his body, lips claiming his own, but it's just... not right.

_I don't do that anymore._

'You sure?'

'Mhm.' 

'Okay... let's get you home then.' Chan sighs, whistling for a cab, quickly leaning into the car before stepping to the side. 

'Sleep well, Hyunjin.' 

* * *

Hyunjin doesn’t call him the next day.

Or the next week for that matter, and come by Saturday, Chan finds himself growing more irritated, starting to regret not just asking for his number and calling Hyunjin himself. 

Not to mention being lectured about off-shore accounts and property laws for what feels like an eternity doesn’t help his foul mood either, so when his mother’s knock interrupts his father’s speech, he’s nothing but thankful.

’…the car has arrived, son.’ she carries herself in a demure matter, rarely if ever raising her voice.

Chan sighs, knowing full well what comes next.

’Son. That’s it for today. Go!’

*****

Clubs like these are everywhere in Gangnam, posh, stuffy, and way too colorful, if Chan is being honest he always felt more at home at the pubs the „lower class” frequented. Regardless, showing up is expected, maintaining a fabulous, and as public as possible social life is a duty to chaebol heirs like him.

It’s exactly because of this that he didn’t complain too much when Minho stormed into his appartement, barely allowing Chan to get a word in, just energetically shooing him towards the door, with a _we are going out, hyungie_ and _s_ _top pouting about the guy._ Chan wanted to strangle him for that one last comment, because to say he’s pouting is just an overstatement really, he’s just mildly bothered by Hyunjin ghosting him and anyway…

But then again, whatever Minho wants he tends to get, so they are here, accompanied by the usual closest twenty best friends – some of whom Chan has trouble recognizing to this day. 

It’s loud, and the many different shades of pink lights makes him feel like he’s stuck inside the belly of a gigantic unicorn.

_Drink. I need a drink._

He signals Minho towards the bar but the younger just refuses with an elegant headshake, turning back to his adoring crowd instead. It always been like this, his friend is just one of those people everyone dreams of being - handsome, talented, rich, and just approachable enough that simply his existence was enough to turn heads and break hearts.

But then again, his antics are hardly news for Chan anymore, so he doesn't bother waiting.

*****

It's busy. Way too busy if you ask Hyunjin. 

_'Two gin tonics!'_ a girl with strangely dilated pupils barks into his face, and he just nods, spinning over to the bottles, barely avoiding bumping into Eunbi. 

'Ay, kiddo, careful!' the other bartender just winks at him, ruffling his hair. 

'Sorry noona...' he bows a little before turning his attention towards the gin again. 

Once served, the customer mumbles an unintelligible word Hyunjin chooses to hear as a thank you. 

'Hyunjinie, there was a whiskey on the other end, can you please-please-please do it?'

'Yes, noona, on it.' 

Saturday nights are just too crowded, even so now that they are short-staffed, Hyunjin didn't even get a chance to take a break yet today, let alone eat something, so he slams down the glass of whiskey a little too roughly, the noise interrupting the group of men having a conversation next to the bar. He exhales deeply, mentally preparing to yelled at by yet another asshole. 'I.. I'm sorry was an accident.' he wants to say, but as the the guy closest to him turns around, he suddenly has trouble breathing.

Or speaking, for that matter. 

'...Hyunjin?' 

_No._

He spins around, mumbling to Eunbi about needing five minutes as he dashes outside, ignoring his thundering heartbeat.

*****

The air is heavy and the corridor is a little too narrow, but it will do, it's as good of a hiding place as it gets at a club. 

_Chan said my name and I ran away._

_He probably hates me now._

Hyunjin buries face into his palms, letting himself slide down onto the floor, leaning against the wall. 

_Hopefully Eunbi gets rid of Chan._

Like clockwork a pair of well polished shoes appears in his peripherial vision. 

'So... did you flee from me?' 

_Yes._

'No, it was just time for my break.'

'Mhm.'

A finger traces his lips and jawline, the touch makes Hyunjin shiver before he's forced to look up. 

'Hi.' Chan is infront of him on one-knee, attentive eyes staring at him curiously. 

'...'

'You look different...'

'Do I?'

He does. Hell, simply Chan's shoes look more expensive than Hyunjin's entire rent, not to mention the luxurious suit taylored so exquisitely it fits him like a second skin. 

_'You are a chaebol, right.'_ the question is more of a statement and Chan just nods absent-mindedly, there's no denying it now anyway. 

'...why didn't you call me?' 

'I...' Hyunjin hesitates. 'Sorry.'

'Are you now?' he is even more handsome as he smirks, too goddamn attractive, so Hyunjin just leans forward, closing the distance beetwen their lips. 

He can still taste the whiskey in the kiss, and combined with the man's cologne it's enough to make his head dizzy, moaning softly as Chan finally kisses him back the way Hyunjin has been craving it for the past week, and it's just too perfect as if their mouths were made for eachother. 

'Oookay, you are making it hard to breathe...' Chan snickers as he pulls away, his hands still cupping Hyunjin's face. 'Could drive a man insane with those lips...' 

'You are not so bad yourself.' Hyunjin whispers before pouting. 'I do have to go back to work now though, noona will kill me.'

'Yeah, yeah. But Hyunjin?'

'Yes?'

 _'Please let me take you on a real date.'_ Chan's voice is soft and as their eyes meet Hyunjin finds himself unable to look away. 

'Yes, I would like that.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are going on a dateeeee
> 
> thank you so much for the love, you are so kind!  
> also happy belated birthday to baby hyunjin

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you so much for reading! <3** **Please let me know what you think!**
> 
> [find me on cc](https://curiouscat.me/xoxodeedee2)  
>  [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/xoxodeedee2)


End file.
